1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to using an analog-to-digital converter for multiple input signals.
2. Background
One of the biggest pieces of real-estate in a silicon chip is the analog-to-digital converter (A/D). For example, in the case of receiving out-of-band (OOB) and forward application transport (FAT) channels in a cable network, a dedicated A/D is utilized for each channel. This not only increases the silicon chip size, but also increases implementation cost.